


Better Than Nothing

by diethope



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse comes to Kiran's world, Other, more characters may be added later, non-binary!Kiran, rather than the other way around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diethope/pseuds/diethope
Summary: One day, Alfonse opens a portal into Kiran's living room (A the-main-FEH-plotline-doesn’t-happen-but-Alfonse-still-finds-a-way-to-get-bloodstains-on-Kiran’s-couch-AU).





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just kind of messing around with this idea so *shrugs*

Kiran was having a bad day. Not as bad a day as Alfonse, mind you, but still. A pretty bad day. 

They had overslept, and subsequently sprinted to the train to make it to their 9am class, only to then find out the class had been canceled. _Who checks their email before 8am?_ Kiran had thought, grumbling to themselves as they overpaid for a cup of their school’s crappy black coffee. After that Kiran nursed their bad coffee for the next two hours, sitting in a stupor in their student center until their next class at eleven. By the time they got to class, they had stewed in their bad mood long enough that the ensuing pop quiz was almost enough to make them get up and walk out of the lecture hall (almost. Kiran really wasn’t good enough at dealing with people’s stares that they could get up and walk out of class once it had started).

After spectacularly failing their quiz on human anatomy, Kiran realized they had never packed a lunch. They scrounged around in their backpack, eventually coming up with a half-smashed granola bar. Good enough, they decided, and hopped back on the train to eat their suspiciously old granola bar on the way to work.

Work was alright up until Kiran’s coworker dropped a jar of mayonnaise all over their shoes. Yes, they worked in a sandwich shop. And yes, they hated it, mostly because these kinds of things seemed to happen to them with startling frequency. Kiran did their best to clear off their shoes while their coworker stood awkwardly nearby, apologizing profusely and otherwise being unhelpful. It had been a futile effort, however, and the smell of mayonnaise had followed Kiran around for the rest of their shift and then to the kitchen of their apartment, where they had kicked of their shoes.

Currently, Kiran was slouched on their couch, computer balanced on their stomach and a can of pringles on the floor next to them. After two hours of watching stupid videos on Youtube, their eyes had started to glaze over.

It was then, at 10:45 on a Tuesday night, that a sword manifested in Kiran’s tiny living room. At the time, Kiran genuinely thought they were hallucinating. A golden blade had appeared and was hanging suspended in the air, as if it had been thrust through some barrier that Kiran couldn’t see. It didn’t seem to have a hilt. After a moment of stillness, the blade swung down in one swift motion, cleaving a glowing tear in reality itself.

On the other side of the golden gash was hell. A gush of superheated air filled Kiran’s living room, along with the deafening sound of metal clashing on metal. The smell, sulfur and burning bodies, was the worst.

A figure stood in the opening, blocking most of what was beyond him from view. He was holding the golden sword that had pierced Kiran’s world in one hand, and something else that Kiran couldn’t identify in the other. His golden armor was dented and soot stained and in places it looked like it had been torn away and the flesh underneath had been burned a sickening red.

The boy stumbled forward into Kiran’s world. For a moment Kiran could see what was behind him in on the other side of the portal. There was a young girl, with long grey-blonde hair and a black dress, her hands up as if she had shoved the boy with the golden sword forward. Beyond her was a battlefield, a charred wasteland of blackened bodies on which a duo of blond girls fought a massive nightmare of a man with an axe. Kiran really couldn’t process it all, but he saw the young girl’s mouth move, as if she had said something, but the sounds of the battle drowned out her words. She raised her hand one last time and the portal disappeared, winking out of existence even faster than it had appeared.

Kiran and the boy with the golden sword were alone. As if realizing whatever had happened was over, the boy let out a great sign and passed out, his sword falling from his grip as he collapsed on Kiran’s wood floor.

“Uuuuuuuh,” Kiran said, and then gently set their computer on the end of their couch before scrambling to their feet. The boy was out cold, but clearly still alive. Kiran could see their chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, which was a good sign.

“Oh my god, what do I do?” Kiran muttered, on the verge of panic. _Should I call an ambulance?_ They asked themselves. That seemed like a bad idea. _Alright, I’ll take a look myself and if I can’t handle it I’ll call the police,_ Kiran decided. Still, they stood their for a moment, not even sure where to begin. _I can’t tell if he’s wounded or not with all that armor on,_ Kiran finally thought, and bent down to see if they could figure out how to remove it.

It took several minutes of fumbling around, but eventually Kiran got the armor off and set it to the side. The boy didn’t seem to have any life-threatening injuries, although one of this arms had a nasty burn on it and he had a number of small cuts, most of which already seemed to be healing naturally.

Figuring that the boy probably wasn’t going to bleed out if Kiran moved him, they dug around in their closet and found a beach towel to spread over their couch, and then, as slowly and carefully as they could, Kiran picked up the boy and laid set him back down on the couch. The boy didn’t even stir when Kiran moved him, and his breathing remained regular and deep.

Kiran just stood there and stared for a minute, even now not fully processing what they had just done. _I should get my first aid kit,_ they thought. They still didn’t move.

Kiran shook themselves and finally turned away, forcing themselves to walk to the bathroom. They uncovered their old first aid kit, a “housewarming” gift from their mother, and set it down on the toilet lid so they could wash their hands and splash some water on their face. Looking in the mirror, Kiran thought, _Whatever just happened, do I really want to be involved in it?_ They let out a breath they hadn’t realized they had been holding, and decided, for now at least, they were involved as long as the boy with the golden sword was passed out on their couch.

Picking up the first aid kit, Kiran came back into their livingroom to find the boy, blessedly, still asleep. They really didn’t know what they’d do when he woke up.

They set the first aid kit, along with a few clean towels, on the floor next to the couch. After a moment’s consideration, they bent back down and grabbed the golden sword off the floor. As they did, the other thing that the boy had dropped caught Kiran’s eye. They set the sword on their coffee table and then went back to get a look at the other… thing. It looked kind of like a gun, although while Kiran had to admit they didn’t know much about guns, it didn’t look like anything they had ever seen before. It was clearly some kind of… fantasy gun, or something. The kind of gun someone who could open portals with their magical golden sword would use.

Kiran shrugged. _Well, whatever,_ they thought, and they stooped over and picked the gun-thing up, intend on placing it next to the sword. As Kiran grasped the object in their hand, however, it seemed to heat up, and began to glow. It pulsed a few times, and Kiran could feel the heat of it, not unpleasant, against the palm of their hand.

_That’s weird,_ Kiran thought, and they gingerly set it, whatever it was, down on the table. The glowing stopped, fading away to nothing, and the weird fantasy gun looked just like it had a moment before, resting on the floor of Kiran’s living room.

Kiran shrugged. The glowing gun-thing kind of paled in comparison to having someone rip a portal open into your living room. If it was really important, they resolved to ask the guy when he woke up.

_In the meantime,_ Kiran thought, _I should probably make sure those burned doesn’t get infected._


End file.
